


Табачный дым

by ravesidenz



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, missed scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravesidenz/pseuds/ravesidenz
Summary: Чем занимались Рэйф и Сэм, когда Адлер вытащил Дрейка из тюрьмы.





	Табачный дым

ㅤТабачный дым просачивался через узкую щель в дверном проеме тонкой струйкой прозрачно-серого цвета, проникая в легкие и доставляя неприятные ощущения, которые сопровождались небольшим кашлем, болезненно обжигающим горло. Порой Рэйфу казалось, что этот приторный запах насквозь пропитал стены комнаты, уступая только аромату свежеприготовленного кофе, который Сэм так любил пить по утрам. 

ㅤАдлер знал, что не может упрекать Дрейка в нарушении правил, потому что тот их соблюдал. Рэйф запрещал курить где-либо, помимо комнаты, в которой поселился Сэм. И он преступал этот приказ довольно редко, потому что после этого у обоих оставались синяки и ссадины. Рэйф поймал себя на мысли, что он слишком много времени проводит возле комнаты своего...«союзника», который должен помогать ему искать сокровища Эвэри.

«между нами сугубо деловые и товарищеские отношения.»

ㅤОба твердили себе под нос эту бестолковую фразу словно молитву, надеясь, что она каким-то чудесным образом поможет им избежать своих чувств, зарыть их глубоко под землю, в буквальном смысле похоронить заживо все, что они испытывали друг к другу. Но чудес не бывает. И оба пытались наладить хорошие, хоть и фальшивые отношения.

ㅤДрейк никогда не был против пропустить с напарником кружку-другую пива, отбросив неприязнь в старую забытую коробку, и посидеть вместе, уж если не как старые друзья, то как старые знакомые.   
ㅤПервоначально презрительный взгляд Рэйфа сменялся беззлобной усмешной и почти-искренней улыбкой, когда Сэм шутил про пиратов и прочую ерунду. Адлер бы соврал, если бы сказал, что юмор Сэма не поднимал им обоим настроение во время нудных, выматывающих и часто безрезультатных поисков. 

 

ㅤВо время вечерних посиделок в баре Рэйф частенько перебарщивал с алкоголем, Дрейк же, напротив, держал себя в руках.   
ㅤСэм молчал, когда Адлер бесцеремонно оценивал его нетрезвым взглядом, словно тот какая-то девка, торгующая своим телом. Молчал, когда Рэйф делал ему грязные комплименты и лез целоваться. Дрейк был старше Адлера во всех смыслах этого слова и смело мог похвастаться тем, чего нет у избалованного сыночка бизнесмена: сдержанностью и здравомыслием. Он знал когда нужно остановиться, в отличии от еще такого молодого незрелого Рэйфа. 

— Мы опять в тупике! — Адлер взялся за стакан и разом выпил все до дна. Снова.   
ㅤОн опустошил уже несколько бутылок спиртного, его состояние было настолько плачевным, что Сэму пришлось тащить парня до самой его комнаты на собственной спине. Небрежно, чуть ли не кинув, Дрейк уложил Адлера на кровать, стащив с него лакированные туфли и пиджак. Кто вообще одевается в бар вот так? Сэм вышел на балкон, находившийся буквально в нескольких шагах от кровати, доставал свою старенькую, местами потертую, но довольно хорошо сохранившуюся «зиппо». Он затянулся, посмотрев на лежащего, казалось, без сознания, Адлера, машинально повертел в руках зажигалку, а затем отвернул взгляд на освещенный двор с фонтаном, деревьями и.. автостоянкой. Сэм начал всматриваться в дорогущие спорткары, коих было несколько штук. Может когда-нибудь Дрейк сможет ухватить себе один такой. 

 

ㅤВетер тихонько ворошил волосы Сэма, прогоняя сон куда подальше.  
— Сэмюэль? — еле слышно прошептал Рэйф, почувствовав тот знакомый неприятный запах, что заставил его открыть глаза. Адлер подозвал Дрейка к себе вялым жестом руки, и тот покорно подошел ближе. Рэйф медленно приподнялся на локтях и одной рукой схватил Сэма за тонкую ткань футболки, неторопливо притянув к себе. Дрейк даже не думал сопротивляться. Их лица были на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров друг от друга, Сэм мог почувствовать запах алкоголя изо рта Рэйфа. Дрейк молчал, смотря в глаза Адлера, не понимая, что делать дальше, когда Рэйф тихо, но уверенно произнес:   
— Ты ведь знал, что этот момент настанет, да? — и не дождавшись ответа накрыл его губы своими, сжав в руках его длинные пропитанные дымом волосы, в которые позже, этим же утром лёжа в постели, он будет запускать пальцы и небрежно заправлять растрепанные пряди за уши; нежно вырисовывая на лице и теле Сэма произвольные узоры пальцем, едва касаясь его кожи, вызывая дрожь и щекотку. А в воздухе все еще будет витать тот самый табачный дым.


End file.
